


Sweet Indulgence

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [16]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cake, Gen, POV Arwen Undómiel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Arwen's secret (well not so secret) indulgence.For sdavid09's daily writing challenge - 17





	Sweet Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. Note, all original characters contained herein copyrighted to MoonofMorrigan.
> 
> For @sdavid09's daily writing challenge, prompt #17 - Guilty pleasure! Write your character indulging in their guilty pleasure!
> 
> AN: Maybe not a guilty pleasure... but definitely a tasty one.

SHE couldn't help smiling at the confection before her. Rich and decadent, decorated carefully with flowers and pearls, it called to her senses.

 

Delicately, she took her fork and slid it near the tip producing a small, wonderful bite, and raised the fork to her mouth. As the chocolate erupted upon her taste buds, she felt her eyes shut and a pleased smile spread on her face.

 

She opened her eyes once again, and very slowly made her way through the whole sliver of chocolate fudge cake. From another table Estel watched, and it was not until she had finished the last morsel that she noticed him. She gave him an inquiring look, which he returned with an amused one and taking a long draft on his pipe.

 

"We all have our indulgences sir. I dare say mine is sweeter than yours." She smirked.

 

"You definitely made it seem so."

END


End file.
